plasmasterfandomcom-20200214-history
Music Warriors
Plasmaster's page donut edit unless you want treble. See what I did there? Music-based battle system in an RPG game. Five warriors wielding magic instruments fight an evil force of some kind. Plot Controls Guitar Controls: Arrow Keys: Up, Down, Left, and Right Drum Controls: Space Bar (Bass Drum), J (Drum), D (Drum), I (Drum), W (Cymbal) Keyboard Controls: A, S, D, F, H, J, K, L Trumpet Controls: Space Bar (Blow into Trumpet), E, R, T (for each note difference) Hold down the note that needs to be played and then press and/or hold Space Bar to play it Characters Clif (Guitar/Sword) Otus (Drums/Knives) Medley (Keyboard/Hammer) Chory (Trumpet/Crossbow) Raymi (Flute/Staff) Battle system When a battle is entered, music will begin to play. The character that was in the lead of the party when the battle was started will be the character the player controls for the battle. Music notes on a staff will move from right to left above the character and as they pass through the white area above the character the player must press the buttons that correspond with each note that passes through. As the music continues, different phases of battle will occur. The first phase of every battle is the Preparation phase in which the character plays their instrument to build up power. A meter to their left will fill up with each successful note played. Once it is filled, the Attack phase begins. The character's instrument turns into a weapon that they then use to attack the enemies on the right side of the screen; each successful note played will result in an attack done to the enemy. During an attack phase, some parts of the music track will have golden notes; successfully play all of the notes in the golden section to deal a critical hit to the enemy. After the Attack phase ends begins the Defense phase in which the enemy will then go on the offensive. Each successful note played will result in the character blocking the enemy attack, reducing damage taken. During a Defense phase, successfully completing a golden section of the music track will result in the execution of a counterattack, dealing damage to attacking enemies during the Defense phase. After the Defense Phase will begin another Attack Phase, and the two will toggle back and forth until the battle ends. The characters that are not directly controlled by the player will play the music track along with the lead character, and symbols of their items will be at the left end of the staff behind the white area; if a note is missed and hits the instrument symbol on the same line as them, the note will be picked up as successful and the instrument symbol will be greyed out while a circle timer counts down around the symbol; when the timer runs out, the instrument symbol becomes colored again and can once again pick up missed notes. Upgrades Clif's Upgrades Amplifier- Increases the damage of each of Clif's attacks during Attack Phase Fancy Fingerwork- Makes the meter during Preparation phase fill up faster Well-Tuned- Decreases the time it takes for the timer to run out when Clif is on back-up No Need to Fret- When on back-up Clif will play every eighth note for the lead character Whammy Bar- Increases damage reduction during Defense phase when an attack is successfully blocked Otus' Upgrades Beat Keeper- When on back-up Otus will play every eleventh note for the lead character Percussion Concussion- Increases the damage of Otus' attacks during Attack Phase Metronome- Decreases the time it takes for the timer to run out when Otus is on back-up Resounding Rhythms- Makes the meter fill up faster during Preparation phase Bass Drum- Increases damage reduction during Defense phase when an attack is successfully blocked Medley's Upgrades Half Note- When on back-up Medley will play every twelfth note for the lead character Synthesizer- Makes the meter fill up faster during Preparation phase Sound Mixing- Increases damage reduction during Defense phase when an attack is successfully blocked Piano Lesson- Decreases the time it takes for the timer to run out when Medley is on back-up Music Sheets- Increases damage of Medley's attacks during Attack phase Chory's Upgrades Brass Sound- Increases damage of Chory's attacks during Attack phase Trumpet Call- Decreases the time it takes for the timer to run out when Chory is on back-up Trump Card- When on back-up Chory will play every fifteenth note for the lead character Trumpet Lungs- Makes the meter fill up faster during Preparation phase Deafening- Increases damage reduction during Defense phase when an attack is successfully blocked Raymi's Upgrades Enemies Doom Box- Robotic enemies that attack by blasting sound waves Acceleraider- Robotic enemies with great speed, being difficult to avoid battle with in the overworld and having the ability to attack in rapid succession; music quickens during Defense phase against these enemies Tempor- Robotic enemies that are quick to anger; they deal high damage but have little defense Orcestra- Orc-like enemies wielding magic violins Schoir- A servant to evil knights, the Schoir attacks with sound waves and is able to duplicate themselves in battle Oct Ave- A mutant creature that is half-bird half-octopus; it fires sound waves of varying pitches Do Do Bird- A robotic bird enemy that fires sound waves of the highest and lowest pitches possible for an instrument to hit but never any pitches in between Drone- Robotic flying enemies that attack with long, monotonous sound waves Duettes- Robotic enemies that always appear in pairs and attack simultaneously Forte Guard- Robotic enemies that guard robot forts; they attack with loud sound waves Bosses Subwoofer- A large robotic wolf that blasts sound waves and unleashes sonic howls Beat Down- A large robotic beetle that attacks with magic drums and drumsticks that transform into clubs Treblemaker- The leader of a band of brigands; attacks with a magic cello that can transform into a longbow Da Cape- A swashbuckling Spaniard wearing a black cape and mask that attacks with a magic Spanish guitar that can transform into a Spanish saber